Samuel Hayden
Samuel Hayden (サミュエルヘイデン, Samyueruheiden) born as Hikari Kodomo (子供の光, Kodomo Hikari) is an Ganzo Vampire, and the current head of the Hayden Family. He is the wife of Mavis Hayden, and the father of Yuki Aka. Samuel is also a teacher at Yōkai Academy, and a Division Lieutenant of the Japan Division. Samuel also become an God-Class Yokai after defeating Toki-no-Kami. Samuel first appears in Rosario + Vampire: Delian Organisation as the main protagonist, and reappears in Dragon + Vampire as a semi-main character. Appearance (Work in Progress) Personality (Work in Progress) Biography Early Life The older child of Ganzo and Lilith, and was born as Hikari Kodomo. Hikari was the child that would extend the bloodline of Ganzo, to hopefully spread throughout the world. Hikari was trained by his father for combat, and trained for over 500 years to perfect his abilities. But when Ganzo noted he did not inherit his Creation power, he had another son called Kurayami Kodomo who in fact inherited Creation. And so Ganzo stopped training his older son, to train the younger son to control his power. For the next 1000 years, he and his little brother was forced to battle each other to gain the title of Ganzo Vampire. Hikari fought with all of his might against his little brother, who was using Creation to conjure high-tier entities. Due to the battle, terrain was deformed, and leveled. Mountains destroyed. When Hikari saw this, he had no choice. He start to use his Gravity Alteration to fling his little brother down hard onto the ground, dirt. Kurayami was unable to move because Hikari was sending intense gravitational forces onto him to not let hm move. And to the surprise and shock of his father, and little brother, formed a energy spear, and instantly impales his little brother, killing him instantly, due to that fact Hikari constructed holy elements into the spear. 1800s During the 1800s, an excavation site was dug in Japan by the Delian Organisation. When they came across a odd figure, they noticed it was of supernatural origin. But a certain someone stopped them from killing it, and told them to deliver it to Delos, and place it Delos Cells. When they were able to deliver the creature to Delos, and into the cell. The creature is being protected by the Delian Royal Family. 1950s-2000 Yokai Academy Abilities & Equipment Abilities Since year 2000, Samuel posssess a varity of abilities, with most of them being godlike. Due to this, Artoria Alfheim had one of the Dark Lords create a a sealing object similar to the Rosario Cross but even stronger to bind Samiel's abilities. Only the abilities a normal vampire would naturally have is still accessable by Samuel when sealed, with a few extras. *'Master Yōjutsu': Samuel is able to completely master in the Yōjutsu arts, able to make seals in a nigh-instant. Weaknesses *'Holy/Light': As a vampire, Samuel is weakened by holy and light elements. This includes, but not limited to the Holy Sword, the Cross, verses of the Bible, Spear of Destiny, holy entities such as angels, divine beasts and creatures. *'Garlic': Garlic causes Samuel's regeneration to cease for some time before he is able to regenerate. *'Silver': A common material to harm Yōkai and western monsters. Silver is known to harm vampires, regardless of what type it is. The Ganzo Vampires is no exception. *'Warter' *'Vampires': Despite being a vampire, other vampires can kill another. *'Mind Control': Despite being a powerful telepathic vampire, Samuel has NO way to protect his own mind, and so is able to be manipulate, and be a victim illusions. *'God-Class Yokai': those who was able to transcend in a aspect or concept is capable of harming Samuel, and even killing him, regardless of his healing factor, and immortality. Trivia/Notes *Samuel is seen as one of the most powerful Yokai in existence. *During Dragon + Vampire, Samuel went by his birth name, Hikari Kodomo. Category:Vampires Category:Ganzo Vampires Category:Males Category:Male